Preman Hetalia vs Preman Akatsuki
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Beberapa nation Hetalia terserang bokek dadakan, di Akatsuki Kakuzu mulai menagih hutang para anggota. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Preman Akatsuki vs Preman Hetalia

**Summary:** Beberapa nation terserang bokek dadakan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

**Warning:** OOC, OC, gaje, abal, jayus, aneh, garing dan kawan-kawannya, di beberapa chapter mengandung yaoi atau boyxboy

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia tetap punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei dan Akatsuki tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei kok, kami hanya memepergunakan nama charanya untuk cerita kami yang gaje ini

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang tak begitu cerah alias mendung, geng motor Bad Touch Trio yang beranggotakan Antonio, Francis , dan Gilbert sedang ngasoy di pos kamling pinggir sungai. Geng ini terkenal tukang bikin onar di kampong Hetalia, walaupun ujung-ujungnya mereka bakal kena nasib sial karena telah berbuat semenah-menah di kampong. Mereka pernah di kejar-kejar satu kempong karena ketahuan perang tomat yang menyebabkan 3 orang luka ringan dan 1 orang luka parah karena terpeleset dan masuk comberan. Sejak itu mereka pun berjanji tidak akan berbuat onar lagi, tapi namanya juga _**BAD **_Touch Trio.

Antonio sang Oyabun sedang asik dengerin mp3 barunya sambil duduk-duduk diatas motor Harleynya. Kira-kira dari manakah sang Oyabun kita mendapatkan uang untuk beli motor Harley dan mp3 baru? Apa dia telah menjual perkebunan tomatnya? Atau jadi maling jemuran? –author di tiban kotak tomat-. Oke balik ke cerita.

Sementara itu Francis sedang berdiri di samping Antonio dengan gaya yang oh my god lebay-coret- keren abis, sambil ngaca di spion motor Antonio dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya bak artis. Author hanya takut itu spion motor Antonio pecah berkeping-keping –author di lempar kejurang-. Dan Gilbert, dia lagi tiduran di pos kamling dengan tampang yang super tablo entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kenapa lu, Gil?" Tanya Francis melihat ketabloan sang sahabat "Motor gue lagi di sita sama West" seru Gilbert dengan kesal. Ya motor butut-coret- AWESOME sang Gilbert yaitu Vespa sedang disita oleh Ludwig. Karena dengan seenak jidatnya aja si Gilbert make duit kreditan panci Feliciano buat bayar kreditan motornya. "Oh. Yaaelah motor kumuh bin butut aja lu tangisin!" ujar Francis sembari mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, "Apa lu bilang! Motor gue tuh AWESOME walau butut bin gembel" Gilbert naik pitam meski motornya emang gak semahal dan sebagus Antonio tapi dia membelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri "Lha itu ngaku!" seru Francis memanas-manasi Gilbert. Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah tapi tidak sampai memukul Francis. "Gil, udah deh. Dari dulu motor lu tuh emang ABG! ASEM, BUTUT, GEMBEL!" tiba-tiba saja Antonio nyambung walau maksudnya untuk melerai tapi kata-katanya terlalu dalam untuk di sebut melerai, "Lihat dong motor gue!" Antonio mengelus body motor Harleynya menyombongkan diri. "Halah motor pinjem aja belagu!" bukannya memebuat perdamaian Antonio malah membuat peperangan bertambah, Francis hanya tertawa geli melihat muka malu-malu Antonio di sertai cengiran yang bisa membuat Lovino mimisan seketika –author digiles gerobak tomat oleh Lovino-. Mendengar tawa Francis, kuping Antonio memanas "Lu juga Francis! Gak punya motor aja ngata-ngatain gue!" seru Gilbert naik pitam "Udah gitu numpang mulu lagi sama gue!" lanjut Antonio. Francis hanya bisa menyengir kuda, saking menawannya sang cengiran Francis, membuat burung-burung yang saat itu sedang beterbangan dipanggil sang ilahi melihat cengiran Francis.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat sampai Gilbert angkat bicara "Bro! Gue pinjem duit loe pada dulu dong!" hanya dengan kalimat itu Gilbert mampu membuat Antonio jatuh dari motornya dan Francis menyemburkan minumannya saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Maklum saja mereka lagi kismin-kisminnya dimintain duit, "Buat apaan?" Tanya Antonio berusaha bngkit dari jatuhnya "Buat modal kencan sama Mattie" Antonio dan Francis bergubrak-ria, sebenarnya Antonio ingin membantu tapi dia juga mau kencan sama Lovino. Kalau Francis dia kayaknya mau ngrebut Arthur dari si Alfred jadi butuh duit yang lumayan buat ngebawa kabur Arthur. Antonio dan Francis saling pandang, setelah cukup lama "Emh…boy! Sorry ya gue harus balikin motor ke Lovino-chan. Bye!" Antonio pun langsung cabut dengan motor yang ternyata pinjam dari Lovino. Gilbert melirik Francis yang masih terpaku kagum dengan kelakuan Antonio yang berani ngebut di jalan walau jelas-jelas ada tulisan dilarang ngebut, tulisan tangan sang Ketua RT merangkap RW (?) Berwarld. Francis mengamati sekelilingnya dan mendapati Heracles sedang tidur di pos polisi. Melihat sepeda Heracles yang tidak dikunci dan dibiarkan dengan sadisnya di pinggir empang Francis pun mendapat ide, Francis mengambil ancang-ancang "Emh…Gil…Pardon!" Francis mengambil langkah seribu dari pos kamling menuju pos polisi, tapi karena tidak ingin di sangka maling ia meninggalkan memo di saku Heracles. "Teman macam apa kalian! Dasar gak AWESOME!" Gilbert teriak-teriak sendiri sambil menendang tong sampah di dekat sungai, belakang pos kamling. Padahal di sana tertera tulisan sebesar papan iklan 'JANGAN MEMBUANG SAMPAH KE SUNGAI'. Ternyata sekali berandal tetap berandal ya –author di tendang ke sungai-.

Setelah cukup lama bersemedi menenangkan diri di pos kamling, Gilbert pergi menuju pasar yang tidak jauh dari pos kamling. Dari kejauhan Gilbert melihat Alfred yang berjalan lesu, lemas, dan letih. Dari tampangnya sih sepertinya dia sedang punya masalah serius. "Kenapa lu, Fred? Tumben amat gak teriak-teriak?" Gilbert menepuk pundak Alfred, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari Alfred, Alfred bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa. "OI! Alfred yang gak AWESOME! Jawab kek!" tetapi Alfred tetap tidak menjawab. Apa mungkin Alfred kena sambet syaitan dari Nesia? Sehingga ia jadi seperti itu? "WOOI!" Gilbert naik pitam dan berteriak di telingan Alfred membuat sang HERO abal-coret- terlonjak mendengar suara cempreng nan ASEM milik Gilbert. "Apa sih!" Gilbert pun diberikan hadiah berupa parsel berisi tamparan keras di pipi kiri, "Gak pake nampar dong!" Gilbert yang tidak terima membalas Alfred dengan pukulan di kepala. Alfred pun membalas Gilbert, dan Gilbert membalas lagi. Setelah cukup lama saling balas-balasan tanda cinta, eits salah maksudnya balas-balasan memukul. Mereka memasuki ronde final yaitu adu tojos dan smack down, silahkan tonton acara ini di chanel Hetalia pada pukul 09.00 pm hari ini live dengan tulisan di bawah layar tv anda di rumah 'Jangan meniru adegan ini'. Gilbert dan Alfred akan menjelaskan tehnik-tehnik untuk permainan ini selamat menonton. Hiraukan yang ini author gila sehabis TO.

Di saat yang bersamaan Neth kebetulan lewat, melihat Gilbert dan Alfred ia pun memisahkan mereka sebelum terjadi pertumpahan nyawa. Kenapa nyawa soalnya kalau pertumpahan darah itu telah terjadi *apa deh-plak-. "Cukup!" sambil meniup peluit hasil colongan dari tukang parkir Neth memisahkan mereka yang sudah setengah bonyok. "Kalian ngapain sih di tengah jalan begini?" udah tau berantem ampe bonyok begitu masih juga nanya tulip…tulip…-author dilempar kotak tulip-. "Lagian tuh si Alfred ditanya gak jawab-jawab!" Gilbert nyolot "Tapi gak usah teriak di kuping dong! Mending suara lu sekseh! Suara tong kosong begitu!" teriak Alfred membela diri. "Oh lagi berantem. LANJUTKAN!" seru Neth bak presiden yang anda sendiri pasti tau siapa itu, dasar orang aneh tadi misahin sekarang mendukung dasar tulip –author di kubur di ladang bunga-. "Ayo lanjutin! Gue deh wasitnya mumpung gua punya peluit!" kata Neth antusias mentang-mentang juara ke-2 World Cup 2010 yang di adakan di Afrika Selatan. Gilbert dan Alfred saling pandang. Setelah cukup lama mereka mengangguk dan sebuah senyum jahat terukir sempurna di wajah mereka. Neth yang menyadari datangnya bahaya langsung lari terbirit-birit, tapi langkahnya kurang cepat. Gilbert dan Alfred mennyerangnya duluan hingga terjatuh kemudian mengikat Neth dengan seutas tali dari daun nanas (?). "YES!" seru Gilbert dan Alfred sambil tos-an dengan penuh tawa yang nista. Tawar menawar pasar pun terjadi antara Neth dan 2 makhluk aneh tapi nyata itu –author diikat di rel kereta-, tentu saja ia tidak mau diikat seperti itu terus menerus. Setelah tawar menawar beres mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di pos kamling.

Gilbert pun kembali menanyakan masalah Alfred, "Eh, Fred! Kenapa lu tadi? Kusut amat tuh muka!" akhirnya setelah Gilbert menunggu sampai bulan menjadi seribu bulan –lebay deh- Alfred baru menjawabnya "Lagi kere." jawab Alfred singkat. "Wakakakak! Ternyata sang Alfred bisa kismin juga ya!" Neth dan Gilbert tertawa dengan nista, "Emang kere kenapa?" Neth pun menghentikan tawanya "Uang gue di sita ama bos, padahal tuh uang buat modal kencan sama Iggy. Ditambah kagak ada jatah hamburger selama seminggu lagi…" kata Alfred diiringi aluanan biola yang entah datang darimana "Apa jadinya seorang HERO tanpa hamburger!" Alfred mendramatisir. Sepertinya otaknya sedang tengkurep saking stressnya –author dijejelin 50 hamburger-. Neth hanya mengangguk-ngangguk walau sebenarnya ia tidak peduli "Lu, Gil?" Neth pun berpaling pada Gilbert "Motor gue di sita, uang buat ngencanin Mattie tandas…" "Tunggu!" selak Nethere "Mattie itu siapa?"lanjutnya. "Dasar tulip! Masa lu gak tau!" teriak Alfred mengejek "Emang lu tau wahai HERO abal!" Neth agak curiga karena yang ia tahu, Alfred itu kepintarannya hanya melebihi hewan di negaranya-author dilindes pesawat-. "Kagak. Emang Mattie siapa Gil?" dengan polos nan lugunya plus tampang tanpa dosa Alfred berkata demikian, author kasih seratus deh buat Neth –author dikejar-kejar para fans Alfred yang membawa obor dan tombak-. "DASAR BEGO! IDIOT! GAK AWESOME! Dia adek lu sendiri kampret!" Gilbert naik pitam untuk ketiga kalinya, wah selamat Gilbert anda mendapatkan sepasang piring cantik untuk makan berdua dengan Mattie. Ngomong-ngomong Mattie itu siapa? -PLAK-. "Oh…" hanya itukah jawabanmu Alfred? Dasar kakak tidak bertanggung jawab "Lu sendiri kenapa?" amarah Gilbert mereda dan ia bertanya pada Neth, "Uang gue abis buat bayar hutang ke Roderich, nyesel gue minjem duit sama tuh orang! Padahal tuh duit buat ngencanin Nesia-chan selama seminggu. Dunia bagaikan neraka tanpa kencan dengan Nesia-chan selama seminggu" Neth ternyata ikut mendramatisir suasana tapi ia memakai BGM kebakaran dengan orang teriak-teriak.

Di saat yang bersamaan Will berlari dari arah kampong, saking terburu-burunya mungkin, ia tidak sengaja menabrak pohon dekat pos kamling. "Fred! Rejeki tuh ada kakak ipar! Minta aja sama Will!" Gilbert berbisik jahat di telinga Alfred "Adanya gue yang dibantai duluan!" meski berkata begitu dalam hati Alfred ia mau tapi takut bukan malu. "Oi Will kenapa lu?" Neth menghampiri Will dan dengan sangat tidak sopannya ia duduk di atas tubuh Will yang terkapar di tanah. "Heh kepala tulip! Ngapain lu duduk di atas badan gue! Minggir!" Will pun bangun lalu menendang bokong Neth yang tepat di depannya daaannn GOOOOL! Kepala tulip pun masuk ke dalam comberan. Will mendapat skor 1-0, mungkin dia dendam karena adiknya a.k.a Arthur a.k.a personifikasi England tidak juara pada World Cup 2010. Kenapa nyambung-nyambung ke piala dunia? Balik ke cerita lupakan yang tadi author sedang galau. "F*ck you!" kata-kata khas keluarga Kirkland pun keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa memperdulikan Neth, Will melihat ke sekeliling bak maling di kejar kantip. "Nyari apaan Will?" tanya Gilbert yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah gila Will "Eh kalo ada Irish jangan kasih tau gue ada di sini!" seru Will dengan nada memerintah. "Emang kenapa?" tanya Alfred berusaha mengorek informasi, mungkin saja akan ada informasi bagus. "Irish nagih utang ke gue, tapi gue lagi bokek. Bisa kena bantai piso-piso dapurnya lagi gue!" kata Will sedikit gemetar. "Hmhmhm" gumam 2 makhluk aneh dan 1 orang kepala tulip yang entah bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari comberan sambil manggut-manggut ala burung pelatuk. "Kenapa kita bisa bokek bin kere berjamaah begini?" bingung Gilbert sendiri "Berjamaah! Lu pikir kita Islam?" seru Neth "Sekali-sekali insaf dong Neth. Astagfirullah…" kata Gilbert uztad mode on "Sejak kapan lu masuk islam Gil?" tanya Alfred heran "Sejak author lagi galau gara-gara nungguin jum'atan". Lha kok jadi ngomongin author sih? Udah-udah balik aja ke cerita sebelum author dibantai para reader. "Udah-udah! Mending lu pada ngerti agama! Punya aja kagak!" teriak Will panas mendengar ocehan anak-anak yang jadi gila gara-gara kismin dadakan. "Heh! Will! Ngapain lu di sini!" tanya sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Will kabur terbirit-birit ke belakang pos kamling. Ternyata sang pemilik suara adalah raja daripada syaitan –author di tembak mati- yaitu Scott. "Will dicariin Irish tuh suruh bayar utang!" seru Scott sambil menghembuskan asap dari rokok mahalnya. "Ah! Lu sih ngasih tau Irish gue kan jadi kena bantai!" Will pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya "Apa lu bilang kampret!" Scott pun mengeluarkan kata-kata kesehariannya "Slow aja dong kupret!" Will pun tak mau kalah. Dan terjadilah adu bacot antara Scott dan Will dengan cara mengabsen para hewan yang ada di kebun binatang, plus bimbingan belajar mengenal hewan-hewan tersebut dan penggunaannya untuk sehari-hari. Gilbert, Neth, dan Alfred melihat absen kebun binatang bila disebutkan dua kali mereka akan memberitahukannya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kedamaian pun tercipta walau harus sampai pertumpahan nyawa, yang menjadi korban adalah para burung yang di cekek habis-habisan oleh Scott dan Will. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tuh muka lu lu pada kusut bin kucel kayak orang gembel!" kata Scott sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya "Enak aja! Muka AWESOME begini dibilang kucel kayak orang gembel!" rusuh Gilbert " Kita tuh lagi pada bokek semua!" seru mereka berempat kompak. "Pantes aja mendung, ternyata ada 4 orang miskin disini" mendengar perkataan Scott serasa ada pisau yang menancap di kepala mereka. "Kenapa kalian gak jadi preman aja? Malak orang di pasar kan lumayan" ternyata itu adalah sisi lain dari seorang Scott, tukang palak. Neth, Gilbert, Alfred dan Will saling pandang, setelah beberapa saat "SETUJU!" teriak mereka berempat. "Yang jadi bosnya lu ya Scott!" kata Will dengan cengiran misterius, "Walau gak ada hubungannya sama gue tapi buat tambahan duit gak apa lah" jelas Scott "Tapi kalian harus stor tiga puluh persen dari hasil yang di dapet ke gue!" lanjut Scott. "Tenang aja." kata mereka berempat setuju. Dan mereka pun akan melaksanakan kegiatan malak memalak atau palak dipalak besok pagi di pasar kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa esok hari bukan? Kalau sekarang sih pasar sudah sepi, masa iya calon preman disuruh mungutin sampah di pasar sama Ketua RT, oh tidak bisa. Jadi mereka pun pulang ke alam-coret- rumah masing-masing.

~To be continue~

Oke garing sangat ya… =_='

Maklumlah baru pertama nulis fanfic kalau neko udah sering, yah tapi tetep aja ini hasil kerja kami berdua…

Maaf ya kalau jelek…Ide ini juga di dapet gara-gara stress TO di sekolah…

Ket:

Will = Wales

Scott = Scotland (sebenarnya nama dari fans itu Stewart tapi karena rata-rata memakai Scott jadi namanya jadi Scott deh..)

Neth = Nethereland (Karena gak tau human name-nya jadi kita sepakat pake Neth)

Irish = Ireland (tapi di sini Ireland female ya…)

Mohon kesediaannya untuk me-Review *bungkuk


	2. Chapter 2

Persiapan menjadi preman ala Akatsuki

Summary: Kakuzu pun menghampiri setiap anggota Akatsuki satu per satu dengan alasan yang sama, nagih utang. Diantara mereka semua, yang membayar hanya Konan, itu pun hanya setengahnya. Akhirnya sang Leader mengadakan rapat mendadak mengenai hal ini.

Warning: bahasa sesuka author, OC/OOC, abal, gak bermutu, garing kress kress, de le le.

Rated: K+, ajalah.

Genre: humor/friendship, terserah mau pilih yang mana.

Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto. France punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Akatsuki+Hetalia punyaku  
>—dikeroyok— XD<p>

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, tenang, damai, tentram, aman, dan nyaman. Tidak seperti biasanya markas Akatsuki yang bobrok bisa setenang ini. Bahkan tak biasanya suara kicau burung terdengar nyaring di telinga.

Ayo, kita lihat kedalam. Ternyata para Akatsuki pada sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Terlihat bantaljarum Pein sedang mencari paku untuk ditancapkan ke mukanya. Konan yang sedang sibuk membuat order origami berjumlah 1001 buah. Kisame sibuk berpacaran dengan pacar tercinta (baca: ikan). Itachi sedang memoleskan produk penghilang keriput. Sasori sedang sibuk membuat sketsa kugutsu yang akan dibuatnya, yang disampingnya ada Deidara yang menyimak semua perkataan dari Danna-nya itu. Hidan yang sedang berlajar agama dengan Dewa Jashin. Kakuzu yang sibuk menghitung uang angpao bulan lalu. Zetsu,… sepertinya tidak perlu dibahas.

Saat Kakuzu menghitung uang angpao-nya ia teringat akan sesuatu, dan berjalan menuju Hidan sambil menadahkan tangannya, seperti ingin menagih sesuatu. "Hidan, ayo bayar biaya les privat dengan Dewa Jashin." Ujarnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "gu-gue belum ada uang, Zu." Ucap Hidan. "uhm, baiklah. Tapi, ada bunga-nya. Setiap satu jam, bunga-nya 1%." Ujar Kakuzu. "APA?" teriak Hidan.  
>"kau mau bayar sekarang? Atau terima." Tanya Kakuzu. "iya iya, gue terima. Tapi, ringanin buat gue dong." Pinta Hidan dengan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu. "gak ada." Ucap Kakuzu seraya berlalu.<p>

Kakuzu kini menghampiri Itachi. "Itachi, ayo bayar biaya make-up yang kau beli." Ujar Kakuzu. "harus sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang masih sibuk didepan kaca. "iya." Sahut Kakuzu. "aku ngutang dulu,ya? Belum ada duit." Ucap Itachi dengan santainya. "oke, bunga-nya 1% per jam." Ujar Kakuzu. "iya iya, entar aku bayar." Ucap Itachi. Kakuzu pun beralih ke yang lain. "APA? Bunga 1% per jam?" Itachi baru ngeh sama perkataan Kakuzu. "GILA! Dapet duit dari mana secepet itu."

Kakuzu pun menghampiri setiap anggota Akatsuki satu per satu dengan alasan yang sama, nagih utang. Diantara mereka semua, yang membayar hanya Konan, itu pun hanya setengahnya. Akhirnya sang Leader mengadakan rapat mendadak mengenai hal ini. Semua Akatsuki (minus Kakuzu)pun berkumpul di ruang rapat(gak disangka Akatsuki punya ruang rapat).  
>"okeh, semuanya. Kita harus cari pekerjaan untuk melunasi hutang kita pada Kakuzu." Ujar Pein dengan (sok) berwibawa. "kerja apaan, Pein?" tanya Kisame.<br>"kerja apaan kek, yang bisa kalian kerjain. Kayak yayang Konan dong. Memanfaatkan keahliannya untuk mencari uang." Ujar Pein sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Konan.  
>"ah, yayang Pein bisa aja." Ucap Konan.<br>"yayang Konan kan emang pinter." Sahut pein yang sedang bergombal ria. Semua Akatsuki sweatdrop menyaksikan pemimpin mereka yang rada-rada.

Anggota Akatsuki pun berangsur-angsur meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"uum, Leader-san. Un." Deidara binggung karena ditinggal temen-temennya. Sekarang diruang rapat cuman ada Pein, Konan, Sasori, sama Deidara aja. " . . . " Sasori mencolek pundak Dei, "tinggalin aja, mereka." Ujar Sasori. "i-iya, un." Deidara nurut seraya mengikuti Sasori keluar.

Di luar markas Hidan, Itachi, Kisame sedang ngerumpi –ralat–berdiskusi. "chi, menurutmu, aku ngapain, yak? Biar dapet duit." Tanya Kisame pada Itachi. "jual aja tuh, pacar-pacarmu." Sahut Itachi. "oh, tidak bisa." Jawab Kisame dengan gaya Sule. "ah, aku mau pinjem ke my lovely otouto aja ah." ujar Itachi seraya mengeluarkan HP (HandPhone, bukan Harry Potter). Ta ti tut ti tut tet.  
>"maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tepar. Cobalah, beberapa tahun lagi." Itachi menutup HP-nya. "ntar aku coba lagi." Ucap Itachi.<p>

"lha? Kenapa gak lo jual aja tuh HP, chi?" tanya Hidan sambil menatap HP Sony Ericsson K810i milik Itachi. "kalo aku jual, aku gak bisa nelpon otouto lagi, dun." Ujar Itachi sambil bergaya ala banci lampu merah.–plaak– 'kenapa gue punya temen kayak dia, yak?' ujar Hidan merinding.

"aku coba lagi, deh." Itachi mencet-mencet HP-nya(lagi). Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana. "halo?"  
>"halo, Sasuke! Aniki pinjam duitmu, ya?" kata Itachi dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Kisame, dan Hidan cekikikan. " . . .lagi gak ada duit. Tuuut tuuut tuuut . . . " tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Itachi pun menaruh kembali HP-nya dengan wajah muram.<p>

Tiba-tiba keluarlah Sasori dan Deidara. "eh, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kisame. "mau ke pasar." Sahut Sasori yang masih narik tangan Deidara. "ngapain ke pasar?" tanya Itachi. "mau jadi preman. Ya, enggaklah, mau jual 'ini'." Ujar Sasori. "unh? Aku jangan dijual! Un!" Deidara mewek-mewek ditarik paksa sama Sasori. "DEI NO BAKKA!" Sasori sukses mendaratkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala Dei, semakin lama keduanya pun udah gak keliatan lagi. ". . . " Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame bertatapan.

"sebenernya yang mau dijual itu siapa?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah polosnya.(what the . . . ?) akhirnya Kisame mendapatkan hadiah berupa mangekyou, plus sabitan dari Itachi dan Hidan, yang menyebabkan Kisame bonyok dalam sekejap dengan alasan yang tak jelas pula.

"AHA!" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lampu terang di atas kepala Hidan. "gue punya ide!" tereak Hidan, yang membuat telinga Itachi dan Kisame budek seketika. "gak pake tereak berapa sih, bang?" sewot Itachi. "5 juta! Udahlah dengerin gue, gue ada ide, nih." Ujar Hidan. "ide apa, sih?" tanya Itachi. "kenapa kita gak jadi preman pasar, aja? Kan gak perlu modal duit." Ucap Hidan semangat '45.  
>"ide bagus, tuh." ucap Itachi sambil membayangkan dirinya menggunakan baju khas preman.<p>

Tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari bawah tanah. "ha? Gue ikutan, dong!" ucap Zetsu item. "tapi, tem. Jadi preman itu 'kan tidak baik." Ujar Zetsu putih menceramahi Zetsu item. "halah! Dari pada kita kagak punya duit, tih." Ucap Zetsu item. "ya sudahlah, aku ikut." Akhirnya Zetsu putih pasrah sama Zetsu item. Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame hanya manteng melihat 'makhluk' yang bisa bersandiwara dengan dirinya sendiri, itu.

Dan tiba-tiba(perasaan author ngomong 'tiba-tiba' mulu, ya.) Sasori dan Deidara kembali. Mereka membawa beberapa tas, sepertinya mereka habis belanja. "lho? Itu Dei, kan? Dia gak jadi dijual, ya?" tanya Kisame. "heh! Kisame pinter dikit napa, sih. Atau lo mau gue jadiin sushi?" ujar Hidan. Kisame langsung geleng-geleng sampe kepalanya copot (?)

Itachi pun mendekati Sasori dan Dei. "lho? Kalian habis belanja, ya?" tanya Itachi sambil ngeliat isi tas yang dibawa Dei. "iya. Ini tanah liat Sasori yang membeli 'kan-nya untukku." Ujar Dei yang kelihatanya seneng banget. "hei Sasori, kau punya uang?" tanya Itachi ke Sasori. "enggak. Tapi, aku tadi, jual bomnya Dei." Sahut Sasori. "emang ada yang mau beli bom-nya Dei?" Tanya Itachi(lagi). Sasori mengangguk "ada kok. Tadi kebetulan ketemu teroris di pasar. Ya, aku tawarin aja. Eh, ternyata dia mau." Jelas Sasori.

"terus kenapa beli tanah liat lagi?" lagi-lagi Itachi bertanya. "tanah liat ini yang gak bisa meledak." Ucap Sasori singkat. "udah, ah. Nanya mulu. Ayo, Dei." Lanjut Sasori sambil ngajak Dei masuk ke markas. "iya, Danna. Un." Deidara yang nurut langsung ikut masuk ke markas. 'mereka pasangan yang aneh, ya?' kata Hidan dalam hati. 'kok Deidara nurut banget, sih, sama Sasori? mendingan dia jadi pathner-ku dari pada ikan itu.' Ujar itachi dalam hati sambil ngelirik ke Kisame yang lagi cengo.

"hei, dimana Zetsu?" tanya Hidan dengan gaya Phineas&Ferb. "entahlah." Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kok Dei nempel terus sama Sasori, ya?" tanya Kisame. "hei, jangan suka ngomongin orang. Itu tidak baik." Ujar Zetsu putih—yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah— menceramahi Kisame. "oh, kau disitu Zetsu." Ucap Hidan yang masih dengan gaya Phineas&Ferb. "udah. Sekarang kita cari baju preman, yok! Masa iya, kita jadi preman bajunya seragam(?)" ujar Hidan lagi.

"pinjem Sasori aja, yuk! Dia 'kan punya baju buat boneka-bonekanya." Ujar Kisame. "tumben kau pinter, Kis" ucap Itachi. Mereka pun masuk kedalam markas dengan tujuan kamar SasoDei. Sampai mereka disana,…"danna, hah hah, aku lelah. Un." Terdengar suara yang kedengaran lirih. "ayo, Dei. Sedikit lagi." Ucap suara lain. "aku sudah lelah, unh." Ujar suara itu lagi. *plis, jangan ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh. Ingat ini bukan rated M*lanjut,…BRAAK(sfx. Suara orang jatoh—pingsan—) "eh? Dei kok pingsan, sih?" ujar suara lain itu lagi. Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame yang mendengar perkataan orang itu, langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam. "Dei kau,...tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka.

"huh, payah. Masa disuruh bikin tanah liat aja pingsan." Kata Sasori yang ngangkat Dei ke kasur. "?" Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame cengo ngeliat Sasori. "kalian ngapain kesini?" tanya Sasori. "ki-kita mau pinjam baju." Ucap Hidan 'gila, gue kira ngapain tuh,bocah.' Kata inner Hidan. "baju? Baju apa?" tanya Sasori. "baju,... baju apa aja deh." Ucap Kisame. " . . . " Sasori lalu menghampiri sebuah peti dan membukanya. "pilih aja sendiri." Sambungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,  
>Hidan sudah mengunakan baju hitam dengan lambang Nazi(?) tanpa lengan dan celana jeans biru dengan rantai-rantainya (bukan rantai yang gede. Tapi, rantai kecil yang biasanya ada di kantong preman itu, apalah namanya,... Author gak tau, kalo ada yang tau, kasih tau, ya.) Itachi memakai baju merah lengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Kisame,... apaan nih? Gaun warna ungu? "ki-kisame? Mana ada preman pake gaun?#$%^&amp;*" tereak Hidan. "habis warnanya unyu-unyu" ujar Kisame dengan tampang innocent.<p>

DAKK DUKK BAKK BRUKK  
>Kisame tepar ditempat. Deidara bangun sambil sweatdrop menyaksikan pembantaian didepannya. "a-aku ada di neraka, ya?" ujarnya lalu pingsan lagi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam, mereka semua sudah siap menjadi master of preman pasar (?) Deidara pun sudah sadar dari pingsan-nya yang nyenyak.<p>

"okeh, semuanya. Kita sudah siap." Ucap Itachi."ayo kita berjuang!" sambung Itachi. "yosh!" ujar mereka semua. "Danna, kok mereka jadi preman ribet banget, ya?" bisik Deidara pada Sasori. "mereka 'kan memang selalu ribet. Liat aja nanti bagaimana kalau mereka jadi preman." Sahut Sasori pada kohai-nya itu dengan suara pelan.

TO BE CONTINUE

Note:  
>Huuuuahh! Gajeness banget!<br>Neko say: "uwaah! Usagi-chan, maafkan Neko. *sembah sujud* Neko-chan disuruh belajar sama mama. Hasilnya, jadi begini, deh,... HUUUE! *nangis-nangis"

Note from Usagi:

Emh... Maaf sebesar-besarnya kami gak tahu caranya gimana bikin categorynya jadi 2 anime jadi saya cantumin Hetalia. Mohon bantuannya bagi yang tahu cara mencamtumkan 2 categorynya /\

Wanna RnR?  
>.Thank's.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Dimulailah hari mereka menjadi preman, bagaimana cara mereka bekerja?

**Rated :** kayaknya T deh…

**Pairing** **:** sedikit USUK  
><strong>Warning :<strong> OOC, OC, abal, gaje, garing sangat, gombal, aneh dan mengandung kadar YAOI atau boyxboy -PLAK-

**Desclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei tapi England dan Japan punya kami! –dibantai- Naruto (untuk next chap) punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka pun berkumpul di dekat pasar dan memulai pekerjaan baru mereka menjadi preman. Tapi sebelum berangkat mereka berganti pakaian dulu. Alfred mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan celana jeans selutut, untuk memberi kesan preman Alfred memakai ikat kepala yang berupa slayer hitam dan sepatu. Neth memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'MONSTER' di dada bajunya, memakai celana panjang yang agak sedikit berumbai-rumbai dan gelang metal. Gilbert mengenakan baju putih polos lengan pendek dengan celana panjang hitam yang ia robek-robek untuk memberi kesan sangar, Gilbert juga memakai kalung metal dan kacamata di kepalanya. Will mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna hijau dan celana jeans panjang yang dari modelnya sudah robek-robek tanpa aksesoris tambahan. Dan Scott, dia yang paling sangar, dengan baju hitam lengan pendek, jaket jeans dan celana jeans panjang yang robek di bagian lutut, juga kalung metal ditambah tas pinggang untuk menyimpan senjata tajam tapi yang di simpan di sana adalah daftar belanjaannya Irish dan pisau dapur Irish yang sudah tumpul.

Mereka pun berangkat ke pasar, diiringi lagu yang biasa di pakai di darma-drama Korea maupun Indonesia. Weis canggih bener nih preman. Sesampainya di pasar Scott membagi tugas, Alfred dan Gilbert di tugaskan di bagian utara pasar, Neth di bagian selatan, sementara Will dan Scott akan pergi ke arah barat. Mungkin para reader bertanya kenapa tidak ada arah timur, bukannya tidak ada tapi tidak akan ada yang berani mangkal di sana karena biasanya ada Irish dan Mbah Ivan beserta adiknya Natalia yang belanja di bagian timur juga petugas satpam preman keliling rawan di sana. "Kalian harus kembali ke sini pukul 6 sore!" seru Scott sambil membuat tabel di sebuah kertas. "Dan jika ada bahaya, beritahu yang lainnya." lanjutnya. "YOSH!" seru Gilbert, Alfred, Will, dan Neth dan mereka pun berpencar mencari mangsa.

Pertama kita lihat kerjaan duo makhluk aneh tapi nyata Alfred dan Gilbert, ternyata bukannya malakin orang mereka malah asik jajan di pasar sambil bernyanyi lagu India dan joget-joget. Jelas saja mereka jadi bahan tertawaan dan perhatian di pasar, tapi mereka terlihat cuek bebek saja. Tak lama dari tempat mereka berdiri Alfred melihat sosok Arthur di kejauhan, tanpa memedulikan Gilbert, Alfred cabut ke tempat Arthur. Gilbert tidak menyadari kepergian Alfred karena dia sibuk mencari mangsa untuk dipalak, tak lama ia melihat Vash bersama adiknya Lily. Dengan sigap Gilbert menghampiri mereka, "Tumben ke pasar. Biasanya ke supermarket." sindir Gilbert yang sudah di samping Vash. "Terserah gue dong mau kemana! Bukan urusan lu! Mau ngapain lu ke sini! Kalo godain adek gue, gue DOR lu!" seru Vash sambil menodongkan senjatanya tepat di kepala Gilbert. "Ampun bang! Ane Cuma mau minta duit! Dikit aja bang." teriak Gilbert memohon ampun dengan penekanan pada kata 'dikit'. "Jadi lu berani malak gue, HAH!" Vash siap-siap menarik pelatuknya. "Kakak jangan kasar dong kita kasih aja sedikit uang kita." kata Lily menghentikan Vash. Wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi ceria mendengar perkataan Lily, Gilbert serasa melayang 'akhirnya ada yang mau ngasih gue uang' kata Gilbert dalam hati. Lily mengeluarkan dompetnya dan merogoh dompetnya untuk mengambil isinya, semakin dalam Lily merogoh dompetnya, semakin lebar pula senyuman Gilbert. Lily pun mengeluarkan bebebrapa lembar kertas membuat Gilbert serasa melayang. "Ini." Kata Lily memberikan selembar uang untuk Gilbert dengan senyum penuh ikhlas. Gilbert pun menerimanya dengan senang hati sampai-sampai memejamkan matanya dan ketika Gilbert membuka matanya seketika senyumnya luntur. Betapa terkejutnya Gilbert, ternyata Lily hanya memberikan seribu perak kepadanya "BAH! Apa-apaan nih! Masak Cuma seribu! Gak AWESOME banget sih! Beli permen aja cuma dapet 6!" protes Gilbert. "Masih untung adek gue kasih lu! Mau minta lebih! Jawabannya gak ada!" teriak Vash sambil menembaki Gilbert dan sukses membuatnya lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari Vash.

Oke kita lewati saja tragedy Gilbert, berikutnya kita lihat Neth. Neth sedang asik berjalan mengelilingi pasar "Gak ada mangsa empuk nih." Neth bicara sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba saja Neth menabrak seseorang "WOY! Jalan liat-liat dong!" marah Neth, tak disangka yang menabraknya adalah Mail pemuda asal Malaysia. Neth pun menaikan satu alisnya dan memutar otak jahatnya. "Lu tuh yang jalan liat-liat! Matanya di dengkul apa!" teriak Malaysia tidak mau kalah. "Iya deh maaf. Ngomong-ngomong lu punya duit gak?" dengan cepat Neth merampas dompet Mail yang ada di saku celananya. "Wah duit lu banyak ya, boleh dong minta?" Kata Neth seraya mengeluarkan ,lembaran-lembaran uang dan menghitungnya. "Enak aja! Itu uang untuk ngencanin kak Nesia tau!" Mail pun mengambil dompetnya kembali. "HEH! Sekarang tuh giliran gue tau!" seru Neth mengambil kembali dompet Mail, terjadilah perang berebut dompet sampai…"Neth kamu lagi ngapain di sini?" tanya sebuah suara, secepat kilat Neth merapihkan bajunya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya "Hai Nesia-chan…" sapa Neth dengan suara 'agak' genit. Malaysia berusaha mengadu tapi tubuhnya di jepit ke tembok dan dengan tidak sengaja Neth menginjak kakinya. "Oh ya malam ini ada acara gak?" Tanya Neth sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu. "Enggak. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Fitri perempuan asal Indonesia sambil melepaskan rangkulan Neth. Dengan sigap Neth mengambil dompet dari tangan Mail "Kita dinner yuk." Ajak Neth. "Hm…Boleh deh! Di restoran mana nih?" Tanya Fitri agak curiga, maklum waktu itu Neth pernah mengajaknya dinner ngakunya sih ke restoran tapi malah berakhir dinner di pinggir jalan sambil makan gorengan. "Kamu yang pilih deh, aku yang traktir." kata Neth mencolek dagu Fitri dan menunjukkan dompet hasil rampasannya. "Baiklah, jam 7 ya!" seru Fitri senang. "Heh Malon bawa tuh belanjaan! Gue mau jalan-jalan bareng Neth!" kata Fitri dan langsung menarik Neth pergi. Neth menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Malaysia yang ditinggal sendiri seperti anak ilang di pasar.

Kita lanjut ke duo Kirkland, Scott dan Will. Di tempat mereka tidak ada mangsa yang berarti, mereka tidak mungkin memalak Berwald yang berada tak jauh dari mereka kalau tidak mau SIM mereka tidak di perpanjang oleh Berwald. Jadi mereka mencari amannya saja. Di tempat lain mereka melihat Wang Yao yang sedang jualan bakpao tapi tiba-tiba saja Kiku dan Heracles datang, pupuslah rencana mereka memalaknya. Tak lama, datang Feliciano membawa belanjaan berisi pasta sambil bernyanyi riang gembira dan dia SENDIRI. Senyum jahat pun mengembang sempurna di wajah mereka, tanpa diskusi lagi mereka menghampiri Feliciano. Feliciano yang menyadari kedatangan Scott dan Will langsung merinding disko "Serahin uang lu!" seru Scott sambil mencengkram kemeja Feliciano. "E-enggak a-ada… v-vee~" kata Feliciano tergagap saking takutnya. "Udah serahin aja goceng!" teriak Will. Scott menatap aneh pada Will "Kenapa?" Tanya Will tidak nyaman di perhatikan seperti itu. "Lu tuh bego, tolol, atau autis sih? Masa malak cuma goceng!" kata Scott. "Emang utang gue segitu ke Irish!" seru Will. "Jadi goceng aja lu gak bisa bayar!" kejut Scott lalu melepas cengkraman pada Feliciano. "Lupakan kata-katanya! Gue butuh 1 juta!" seru Scott pada Feliciano. Will pun memukul kepala Scott agak keras "Gak ada orang ke pasar bawa uang 1 juta bego!" teriak Will. "20 ribu!" lanjut Will sambil mencengkram baju Feliciano. "Gak 500 ribu!" Scott pun melepaskan cengkaraman Will dari Feliciano. Terjadilah peperangan yang melibatkan hewan kebung binatang LAGI juga perang menuju kesepakatan (?). Feliciano mengambil kesempatan ini, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang daan "DDOOOOIIIIITTTTSSSSUUUU~~!" teriak Feliciano sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya. "HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!" teriak Scott dan Will. Tapi gerakan mereka tertahan karena ada seseorang yang menahan mereka "Scotie~." panggil sebuah suara sambil menjewer kuping Scott. "Wily~." Will pun tak beda jauh dengan Scott. "Kalian malak orang lagi ya~?" aura gelap dan pembunuh pun semakin kuat di sekeliling mereka. Dengan perlahan Scott dan Will menengok ke sumber suara itu walau pun mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara itu "GYAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua kompak dan setelah itu terdengar beberapa suara seperti PLAK, DUAK, BUAK, DHUAR (?).

"Ide siapa ini!" marah Irish setelah selesai menghajar Scott dan Will. Will menunjuk Scott sebagai pelaku, tidak terima Scott pun memukul kepala Will. Terjadi perang kembali sampai Irish harus memisahkan mereka "Kalian ini sudah bangkotan tetap saja tidak berubah!" seru Irish sambil menjewer kadua kuping saudaranya itu dengan panas. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau kami ada di sini?" Tanya Scott curiga. Tumben sekali adiknya yang super yandere ini belanja sampai ke bagian barat pasar. "Tadi aku ketemu Alfred dan dia menjelaskan semuanya, ternyata kalian ini tidak berubah." kata Irish sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Will merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari Irish, tak lama "Ngomong-ngomong bukannya kau ke pasar bersama Arthur tadi pagi?" tanya Will. "Di ada di-." Irish baru menyadari kalau dari tadi ia berjalan sendiri. Senyum yandere dan mata pembunuh mereka bertiga pun keluar dengan kompak dan yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah 'ALFRED'.

Kita kembali ke Alfred. Ternyata ia sedang sibuk pacaran di belakang pasar bersama Arthur, walau mereka sedang diem-dieman tapi berdua saja dengan Alfred membuat wajah Arthur merona merah. "Iggy kenapa sih diem aja daritadi?" Alfred pun angkat bicara. "Kenapa? Masalah?" tanya Arthur jutek "Um…Ya beda aja… Biasanya kan Iggy paling males kalo aku ajak pergi." jawab Alfred gugup. "Oh." Balas Arthur singkat. Hening pun menyelimuti mereka, sampai… "Iggy! Scott itu tukang pasang lampu ya?" Tanya Alfred. "Kok tahu? Tapi dia mantan tukang pasang lampu soalnya setiap dia mau pasang lampu pasti lampunya meledak duluan karena takut melihat wajah Scott." jelas Arthur, Alfred hanya bisa cengo mendengar cerita dari Arthur. "Emang kenpa?" Tanya Arthur beberapa menit kemudian "Ah, soalnya kamu telah menerangi hatiku yang gelap ini" gombal Alfred, seketika muka Arthur memerah mendengar gombalan dari Alfred. "Baka! Gak usah ngegombal deh, git!" seru Arthur padahal di dalam hatinya ia senang dan semangat 45. "Iggy gitu deh. Oh ya Irish itu polwan ya?" Tanya Alfred lagi. "Daripada jadi polwan dia lebih cocok jadi debt collector!" seru Arthur dengan muka memerah. "Masa? Tapi kamu kok memborgol hatiku sih?" gombal Alfred lagi dan sukses membuat wajah Arthur merah padam. "A-apa-apaan itu!" kesal Arthur. Alfred hanya tertawa kecil sambil merangkul uke-nya itu "Oh ya iggy, Will itu suka jualan tali ya?" Tanya Alfred untuk ke tiga kalinya. "Enggak tuh!" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "Hm. Tapi kenapa kamu mengikat hatiku?" gombal Alfred LAGI. Arthur merasakan mukanya memanas seperti kompor, dengan cepat Alfred mencium pipi uke-nya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Satu lagi nih. Peter suka nyuri ya?" Tanya Alfred, waduh selamat Alfred kau mendapat piring cantik untuk makan berdua dengan Arthur -PLAK-. "K-kok tau dia suka nyuri ikan di pasar buat di jadiin piaraan?" kata Arthur. "Tahu dong, kan kamu baru saja mencuri hatiku" gombal Alfred, Arthur merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah dan memanas bahkan mengelahkan tomat Antonio dan Cabai dari Indonesia.

Dari belakang pagar Scott, Will, dan Irish sudah berasap-asap melihat Arthur berada sedekat itu dengan Alfred maklum saja, toh cinta mereka cinta terlarang –lagu the virgin yang cinta terlarang disetel oleh author-. Alfred dan Arthur pun bertatapan, 'Manisnyaaa~' pikir Alfred dalam hati melihat wajah Arthur yang merah padam. Dengan perlahan mereka memajukan wajah mereka, dan melayangkan pikiran dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Tapi itu hanya ada dalam benak mereka, saat wajah mereka sudah sangaaaaat dekat "Emh. Alfred hentikan!" bisik Arthur di telinga Alfred. "Emang kenapa sih Iggy honey?" Tanya Alfred terganggu. Arthur menunjuk di belakang Alfred, Alfred kebingungan. "Apaan?" Tanya Alfred. Arthur melotot pada Alfred dan menyuruhnya membalikkan badan, Alfred pun membalikkan badan lalu… "ALFREEEEEEEEED!" teriak Scott sambil menodongkan senapan, Will sambil memegang tali, dan Irish menodongkan pisau bersamaan. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Alfred histeris dan langsung ambil langkah seribu, Scott, Will, dan Irish mengejarnya sementara Arthur masih berada dalam dunia mimpi.

~skipskipskip~

Pukul 6 sore mereka kembali berkumpul di dekat pasar. Gilbert dengan muka lusuh dan kucelnya plus baju yang rombeng tapi ia berhasil mendapat uang sebesar tiga puluh ribu hasil memohon pada Antonio. Neth berjalan dengan senyum penuh bahagia karena ia paling beruntung dapet uang lima ratus ribu hasil malak sama Malaysia. Scott dapat seratus ribu hasil malak Francis atau lebih tepatnya nego, Francis kasih seratus ribu dan dia boleh mendekati Arthur seharian penuh. Will hanya dapat sepuluh ribu hasil ngambil uang jatoh di bawah pohon mangga yang penuh ulat bulu, makanya sekarang ia terkena gatal-gatal. Sementara Alfred tidak mendapatkan uang, tapi ia mendapat siksaan dari ya kalian tahulah siapa. Mereka pun menyerah kan tiga puluh persen dari hasil kerja mereka pada Scott. "Gimana kerjanya tadi?" Tanya Scott dengan logat guru TK. "Oh aseek sekale!" seru Neth senyum-senyum sendiri. "Butuh perjuangan EXTRA! Dan sangat gak AWESOME!" teriak Gilbert. "Gue gak mau lagi deh" kata Will sementara Alfred tidak berkomentar karena terlalu takut kena damprat Scott lagi.

"Kalau begitu ini untuk hari pertama saja, selebihnya tidak perlu stor lagi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Scott. "SETUJU!" teriak yang lain minus Alfred kompak. "Tapi Scott jangan beraninya nego dong! Ups keceplosan aku!" kata Will dengan logat Pak RT disalah satu acara stasiun tv. "Merakbal ente! Ente juga ngambil di bawah pohon! Apa itu yang namanya malak?" geram Scott persis bos si pak RT di acara tv itu. "Heh Alfred! Berani ngedeketin lagi gue bunuh lu!" seru Scott menatap tajam pada Alfred. "I-iya…" jawab Alfred merinding disko mungkin ini hari sial bagi Alfred, malangnya nasibmu nak nak. Setelah mereka saling curhat-curhatan sampai bercucuran air mata akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berencana menjalani profesi mereka besok pagi lagi.

~To be continue~

.

.

.

Aduh masih garing ya? *pundung

Kami kehabisan ide sehingga hasilnya begini deh! Walau sering membaca banyak pairing USUK tapi tetap saja saya a.k.a Usagi tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang romantis *lari sambil menangis

Ah ya, kalau nama human namenya salah maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu nama-nama human namenya! Jika ada kesamaan nama mohon di maafkan…

Oke sudahi acara tangis menangis, di chap berikutnya akan muncul naruto lagi, putar otak lagi deh kami…

Mohon kesediaan para reader untuk me-Review *sembah sujud


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Auhtor mau minta maaf sebelumnya sama Mia, soalnya dia udah nagih-nagih dan menunggu dengan sabarnya hingga saat ini. Udah lebih dari setengah tahun dia nungguin. Haha...  
>Cekidot Mia!<p>

Warning: bahasa sesuka author, OC/OOC, abal, gak bermutu, garing kress kress, de le le. Mungkin ada 'sedikit' kejadian shonen-ai.

Rated: Naik menjadi T

Genre: friendship/romance/gajeness, terserah mau pilih yang mana. Soalnya disini humornya gak bakalan kerasa.

Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto.  
>—dikeroyok— XD<p>

.

.

.

Hidan sudah mengunakan baju hitam dengan lambang Nazi(?) tanpa lengan dan celana jeans biru dengan rantai-rantainya, Itachi memakai baju merah lengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang dan Kisame baju biru dengan pingiran keju(kuning).  
>"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ujar Hidan dengan semangat membara.<p>

Hidan, Itachi, Kisame dan Zetsu pun berangkat. Sasori dan Deidara hanya termangu menyaksikan mereka pergi. Begitu mereka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya, Sasori langsung meninggalkan tempatnya.  
>"Danna mau kemana, un?"<p>

"Menurutmu aku mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori tanpa menoleh.  
>"Kamar? Aku ikut, un." Ucap Deidara dengan polosnya yang sukses membuat Sasori tersenyum. Seperti biasa, Sasori sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah pathnernya itu. Yah, walaupun belum benar-benar terbiasa.<p>

Mereka memasuki kamar mengerjakan hobinya masinng-masing. Yang satu melamun, yang satu merawat alias memeriksa keadaan kugutsu kesayangannya. Mereka saling membelakangi. _Well, _lebih tepatnya Deidara bersandar di punggung Sasori.

Yeap, Sasori tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan Deidara lakukan asalkan itu tidak merugikannya. Dia lebih fokus dengan pekerjaannya ketimbang memperhatikan kohai yang dianggapnya tidak berguna itu.

Kali ini sih, Sasori tau bangaimana harus memanfaatkan keahlian kohai-nya itu. Masalah hutang mereka dengan Kakuzu pun tampaknya sudah bukan menjadi masalah lagi. Sekarang waktunya untuk kembali keperjaan mereka masing-masing.

Deidara mulai bosan untuk tidak melakukan apa pun. Yah, walaupun benar juga waktunya beristirahat untuk melepas lelahnya setelah dimanfaatkan Danna-nya itu. Membuat bom itu tidak hanya menghabiskan cakra-nya, tapi juga persediaan lempungnya. Dia berpaling.

"Danna, aku bosan, un," ucapnya merajuk. Tapi ucapan itu justru membuat Sasori kaget, dengan posisinya dan Deidara yang mengucapkan hal itu tepat beberapa senti dari bibirnya, sukses membuat Sasori meringkuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Entah kenapa hal itu juga membuat Deidara kaget, tidak biasanya Danna-nya itu bertingkah seperti itu. Sedikit bingung juga. Hal itu justru dapat membuatnya sedikit terkikik.  
>"Hihihi, Danna kenapa, un?"<p>

x-x-x-x

"Pergi sana. Aku malas ke pasar hanya untuk melihat-lihat." Semakin Deidara merajuk, semakin Sasori ingin menjauhinya. Deidara pun semakin mengejarnya.  
>"Tapi Danna... Tunggu... un" Akhirnya Deidara pun berhasil memegang lengan baju Sasori.<p>

"Dei-chan!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, tentulah Deidara langsung menoleh ke asal suara, yang rupanya dia itu adalah Hidan. Yang entah kenapa kembali ke markas.  
>"Hahaha, kenapa dengan Sasori-mu itu, hah? Main kejar-kejaran?" tanya Hidan sedikit mengoda.<p>

"Hidan-kun apaan, sih? Katanya mau ke pasar, kok balik lagi, un?"  
>"Haha, iya tadi ada urusan di kamar mandi."<p>

Sasori yang mendengar Deidara asik sendiri dan sedikit melupakannya, membuat ia semakin kesal terlebih melihat mereka lebih akrab.  
>"Dei-chan mau temani aku balik lagi ke pasar, gak?"<br>"Hm? Tapi—"

"Sudah jangan mengejarku, pergi saja sama Hidan!" Entah kenapa Sasori jadi membentak Deidara. Deidara yang mendengarnya tersentak dan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan baju Sasori. Tapi, ia cukup terlihat bingung juga.

"Tapi... Danna..." Sasori hendak membentak lagi. " Aku maunya sama Danna, un!" Mendengar itu Hidan segera meninggalkan TKP, Sasori pun sukses blushing di depan Deidara.  
>"Dasar bodoh..." Sasori tersenyum dan menarik tangan Deidara. "Kau yang bersikeras agar aku pergi denganmu."<p>

x-x-x-x

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi ke pasar, Sasori mengusullkan untuk berganti pakaian—terlebih mengingat mereka menjual bom kepada seorang teroris yang mereka temui di pasar, bisa-bisa mereka ditangkap oleh yang berwajib.

Sayangnya, baju Deidara dicuri—entah oleh siapa.  
>"D-Danna, boleh aku pinjam bajumu...un?"<p>

"Hn?"

Deidara langsung berputar, memalingkan muka dari Sasori. _Blush slighty._ Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sasori angkat bicara.  
>"Sayang sekali, bajuku habis dipinjam para preman gadungan gak punya modal itu, coba pinjam ketua—atau Konan."<p>

Tanpa sepatah kata, Deidara meninggalkan tempat. Berjalan dengan kaku menuju kamar Pein atau Konan. Walaupun... dia sedikit bingung juga, buat apa dia meminjam baju ke Konan? Konan 'kan perempuan.

Benar dugaan, ternyata sang _Leader _juga gak punya modal(sama seperti anak buahnya) dia gak punya baju selain baju akatsuki yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini. 'Berarti itu baju udah bertahun-tahun gak dicuci, un. Jaga jarak sama ketua!'

Untunglah, Konan berbaik hati meminjamkan baju untuk Deidara.  
>"Dei-chan tunggu disini, ya. Aku carikan baju yang cocok untukmu," Deidara pun manggut-manggut aja, lantaran memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan.<p>

"Nah, coba baju ini. Menurutku baju ini cocok untukmu. Sekalian saja, baju ini aku sumbangkan untukmu Dei-chan," Konan menyerahkan baju itu dan melanjutkan "Aku memang baik hati. Hohohoho, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Hohohoho" Entah kenapa Konan sangat bahagia bisa menyumbangkan sehelai pakaian dan tertawa tante-tante seperti itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Konan. Tanpa melihat cermin, dia langsung menemui Sasori. Karena menurutnya ia tidak perlu bercermin, lantaran Konan sudah bilang baju itu sangat cocok untuknya.

"Danna, un. Ayo pergi..."

Sasori terpaku, melihat seorang perempuan... bukan, bukan. Dia bukan perempuan, tapi Deidara yang begitu—entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, dia sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.  
>"I-iya..." Sasori <em>blushing<em> "Kau benar-benar meminjam baju pada Konan, ya?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya Konan memberikan baju ini, un. Selain itu, kupikir baju ini juga enak dipakai, un." Deidar tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, kalau begitu. Ayo, kita lihat bagaimana cara kerja para preman gadungan itu, sambil jalan-jalan." Itu adalah kalimat ajakan yang pertama kali Sasori lontarkan untuk seorang Deidara. Terlebih, kali ini Sasori menggandeng tangan Deidara!


End file.
